Remember, Tom Hanson, with great power comes
by SamGrape
Summary: The title is actually "Remember, Tom Hanson, with great power comes great responsibility" but there wasn't enough space. Tom Hanson is hungry and annoyed one morning and he ends up going out for and early lunch with Penhall, where he gets bitten by a radioactive spider and gets super powers. Pretty much.
1. Chapter 1

Remember, Tom Hanson, with great power comes great responsibility

PART ONE

It was a Sunday morning in the Jump Street Chapel. The wind could be heard whistling through the gaps in the windows and it was annoying the crap out of Hanson. "Shut the HELL up!" He yelled. Doug walked past to hear him cursing under his breath. "What's up with you?" Tom glared at him. "Nothing Penhall, go away." "Something's obviously wrong Hanson, you're gonna have to tell me." "Doug…" "I'm staying right here until you do." Tom sighed and looked up at him, "I… don't know." "What? What do you mean you don't know?" "I don't know, I just woke up in a bad mood I guess. This day's been shit." "How, what happened?" Hanson groaned and rubbed the back of his hand along his forehead, "Okay, Doug. I got out of bed and tripped over the leg of my bedside table and I hit my elbow, then I went to have a shower but the hot water wasn't working… so I didn't have one, and now this wind is whistling in my ears and it's driving me insane." "Nothing to get agitated over-" "Doug!" Hanson's stomach rumbled. "… And," Tom started, "I didn't have any breakfast this morning." Penhall looked at him for a while, "I see, you're hungry. You always get real irritated when you're hungry." Hanson's cheeks flushed. He didn't say anything. "How about we go out for lunch today?" Asked Penhall. "Hmm. Yeah, I guess." Hanson still didn't smile. He hadn't smiled all morning. Penhall didn't like this. "Come on man, cheer up." Hanson raised his eyebrows and looked at him, not saying a word.

"Penhall!" It was Captain Fuller. "I think I know what this is about," stated Hanson, grinning. Penhall was happy to see Tom smile, but was confused. _He_ didn't know what this was about. Doug almost tripped over his own feet as he walked to Fuller's office which made Hanson giggle.

"What in the hell is THIS, Penhall?" Inquired Fuller, holding up an envelope with 'Doug Penhall' written in small print in the corner, with the words 'Adam Baby' in large print in the middle. "Yeah, what is this?" Doug took the envelope out of Fuller's hands, examining it. He opened it and took the letter out, snickering as he read it. "Do you find this funny Penhall?" "I… I didn't… write this Captain." "May I ask who did then?" Doug noticed the handwriting. He turned to face Hanson out the door. Tom looked up at him, then back down, trying hard not to laugh or smile. Penhall sighed, "Ask Hanson." Doug left the letter on Fuller's desk and walked out.

"Hanson!" Tom walked up to Fuller's office, looking down the whole way. "Hanson… take this and get out," said Captain Fuller, handing him the letter. As Tom walked out he sighed with relief, he raised his thumb to Penhall. As he sat back down at his desk, Doug walked over. "Why did you do that?" Asked Penhall, obviously unseriously, because he was grinning. "Just a bit of fun." Tom smirked. His stomach then rumbled. Loudly. His smile faded as he lowered his brow, "I really need to eat something, I'm so hungry." "How about… we go out for an early lunch?" "Yes! Let's go!" Tom got up straight away and they started to head out together.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Hanson and Penhall ordered their food and came to sit down with it. Doug carried his on a tray and Tom held his in his arms and dumped it on the table. "Why don't you u-" "I don't like to use the trays!" Hanson was clearly starving because he started eating straight away and didn't say a word. "Slow down Tom!" Penhall hadn't even started yet. "I'm sorry." Tom said, covering his full mouth with his hand. He then started on his food again. Doug rolled his eyes as he took the first bite of his burger.

Hanson had cleaned everything up within a few minutes after Penhall had watched him in amazement. "Jeez, you didn't have breakfast. You ate dinner last night didn't you?" Tom raised his eyebrows and nodded, smiling.

Penhall's expression changed completely when he noticed Hanson's hand. "What? What is it?" Doug looked horrified, "A… a spider." Hanson yelped as he shook his hand. He was terrified of spiders. The spider clung and bit him in defence. "Aaah!" Hanson flicked it off. "It didn't bite you did it?" Hanson was about to answer when, 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him, he'll worry too much.' "No, don't worry." It didn't hurt anyway, so he didn't panic. It didn't look like a poisonous spider. "Come on, we should go," Tom told Doug. As Hanson got up, a small burp slipped from his mouth. He put the back of his hand to his mouth, "Excuse me." Doug laughed, "Come on let's go." Hanson and Penhall got into Tom's Mustang, and they took off.

Hanson let out a huge yawn as they walked back through the door of the chapel. Then another. "Doug, I'm so tired all of a sudden. His eyes started to close and his head drooped. "Hanson-" Tom fainted. "Tom!? Fuller!" Captain Fuller rushed out, "What happened?" "He said he was really tired and then he fai- wait a minute, he might have been bitten by that... spider..." "... We have to get him to the hospital!"


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Tom woke up and cleared his throat, "Penhall? What the hell's going on?" "You mustn't have been bitten; the doctors couldn't find a thing." "But... I was..." "What!?" "I didn't tell you, I thought you would worry too much." Doug furrowed his brow and lifted Tom's hand, "... You were..." Hanson nodded, "I guess everything's okay though." "Then, why did you faint?" Hanson just sighed and looked at Doug. He didn't have a clue. Penhall raised his eyebrows for an answer. Tom shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know, I just felt so tired and dizzy, I don't know what happened." "Look, we should go, there's clearly nothing wrong." Hanson groaned and got out of the hospital bed. "What's the time?" "It's almost 1; you were out for about an hour." "I really don't feel like going back to the chapel, Doug." "Go home then, Fuller will understand, go and sign out."

After Tom had signed out he went back home to rest. He walked into the bathroom of his apartment and cupped his hands with the tap-water running, splashing the water in his face. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried his face, looking in the mirror after doing so. He choked on his saliva and fainted again at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Hanson came-to on the bathroom floor, face sticky from the water that was left. 'Maybe that was all a dream…' He thought. He started to get up. "Aagh!" He groaned. He'd been lying on a bar of soap for –Tom checked his watch- an hour and a half. He knew it must have been a dream, but he was frightened to look in the mirror. He had seen his hair… shaped like Astro Boy's. He had to look. He shot the fastest glance at the mirror and whimpered. "What the hell?" Hanson used the highest tone his voice could possibly go to. His hands and forehead started to sweat as he gulped. "This is all just a dream… I'm going to wake up now, and my hair won't be deformed." He closed his eyes tight and smacked himself across the face. All he got was a bright red mark. "This, can't be a dream, this is real. Wait a minute… Doug… while I was in the hospital bed… payback…" He glared at the reflection of his ridiculous hair style. He had to go back to the chapel.

He swung into his Mustang and reached for the ignition with his keys when, he screamed in horror. What the hell had just come out of his god damn wrist? There was a web between his legs. He sat there in shock for at least 5 minutes, his hair standing on the back of his neck, he wasn't able to move. He fainted for the third time that day, with his head landing on the steering wheel, blasting the horn. His head then slid off, landing on the seat next to him.

…

Tom had been out for almost two hours now. It was around 5 and Penhall had decided to check on Hanson to see how he was. On the way to his apartment, he noticed Tom's Mustang, and, what appeared to be a … shoulder in the window? He walked over and peeked in to see Tom Hanson; with Astro Boy hair; out to it with his head in the passenger seat; with a spider web between his legs. "Holy shit." He shook Hanson, waking him. "Hanson, what the hell happened to you?" "What? Why do I need to grow potatoes? I don't _need_ any frickin' potatoes! Penhall?" Tom gave him a withering look, "Wh… what did you do to my hair?" He noticed the web again and screamed, "That- that web!" He shuffled back onto the passenger seat to get away. He started breathing heavily, "D-Doug, I-I-I don't know what's going on..." His breaths started hitching and he closed his eyes closed tightly. A tear rolled down his cheek as he whimpered. He was so confused. "Come with me Tom…"


End file.
